


Punishment

by YaoiQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Cock Rings, Dates, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Levi, Vibrators, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform, seme!levi, uke!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen/pseuds/YaoiQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at school, Eren comes home thinking he can just relax and take a nap. Unlucky for him, it rains on his way and he ends up tracking mud into his house. Also known as Levi's house.<br/>*Ereri One-Shot lemon*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Eren laid his head on his desk as he listened to his teacher talk. He had his head turned to face the window. He watched as the rain poured down outside, some raindrops that hit the window racing each other to the bottom. He slightly groaned. Levi was at work so Eren was left with no one choice but to walk home. He yawned tiredly. 'Gah... when does this class end...', he thought to himself.  
  
He jumped as a ruler was slammed down onto his desk. He sat up quickly and looked up to find his teacher standing in front of him, a stern look on her face. "Having fun sleeping in my class?"  
  
"S-Sorry, ma'am....." He stuttered, looking down.  
  
"Do not let it happen again." She instructed before she walked away to continue teaching. Eren sighed and sunk down into his seat. It was gonna be a loooooong day.  
  
-After School-  
  
Eren walked down the school staircase at the end of the day. He yawned as he reached the bottom and walked across the grass. He began his journey home, stepping in a few mud puddles along the way. He pulled out his phone and found Levi had sent him a text.  
  
       Oi, brat, where are you? -Levi  
  
      I'm on my way home. Chill. -Eren  
  
He quickly replied before going to his music. He put his headphones in and blasted I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance into his ears. He saw some big puddles and upon deciding that he was already muddy, he jumped and splashed into one. He grinned and began doing it at every one. He also trampled through the mud that laid next to the sidewalk in the grass.  
  
He continued this until he was home then walked up the sidewalk and into his house. He wiped his feet a little then went straight to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. He snooped around before deciding on munching on a chocolate granola bar before dinner.  
  
He heard a car pull up outside and knew Levi was home. He leaned against the kitchens island and waited for Levi to come in. He heard the car door shut and a couple minutes later the front door opened. However, when the door shut, it was slow, almost eerie like. That frightened him.  
  
"Eren....." He heard Levi's voice say lowly, almost like he was mad. Eren stood up and turned around, eyes widening as soon as they laid on the floor. He stared at the shoe prints that lead all the way to him, staining the white living room carpet and the kitchens white marble flooring.  
  
"Fuuuuuck...." Eren said to himself, knowing he was screwed. He looked around before taking his shoes off and tossing them away from himself. "Yesssss?" He tried to say innocently. He ran into the living room and found Levi next to the door, the anger clear in his eyes. Eren pretended to look at the floor for the first time and gasped dramatically. "Who would do such a horrible thing?!" He exclaimed.  
  
Levi slowly set his briefcase down and Eren could feel himself sweating bullets. "Eren......" Levi repeated, voice scarier than the first time. Levi removed his shoes and as soon as they were off he was after Eren. Eren screamed and bolted. Levi chased him around in the kitchen, through the dining room, and upstairs into their room where he finally cornered Eren. And by cornered, I mean aggressively tackled him to the ground and pinned him there.  
  
Eren screamed as Levi knocked them both down and pinned him down by his wrists. "I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" He begged, struggling against Levi's strong grip.  
  
"Oh, I've got a better plan in mind, brat." Levi said. Eren watched, fearing his life as a sadistic smile flashed across Levi's face. Levi got off of him and yanked him up then threw him on the bed. Eren gasped as he hit the bed and before he had time to think, Levi was on top of him, working his tie off. Once it was off, he seized both of Eren's wrists and brought them above his head, tying them to the bed post.  
  
"L-Levi.....?" Eren stuttered confused. Levi ignored him and grabbed a gag from the bedside. He stuffed it in Eren's mouth and attacked his neck with bites and kisses. Eren moaned and whimpered, worried about what Levi was planning, but having a good idea about what he was gonna do.  
  
Levi bit down harshly onto Eren's neck and slid his hand into his pants. He wrapped his hand firmly around Eren's member and began stroking it quickly. Eren moaned into the gag and arched his back as Levi pumped him. "Nngh!" He thrusted with Levi's hand. With each stroke, Eren could feel himself getting closer and closer. Right when he was about to cum, Levi's hand released him.  
  
Eren's eyes widened and he quickly looked at Levi. Levi wasn't looking at him, though. He was grabbing something else from the table. When he straightened up, he held something circular in his hand. Once Eren realized what it was, his eyes widened even more. Levi slipped his hand back into Eren's pants and slid the cock ring on, then tightened it.  
  
He removed his hand and grabbed one more thing from the table; a vibrator. Levi lubed it up then went back down into Eren's pants. In one swift move, Levi thrusted the vibrator in. Eren gasped. Levi smirked and removed the gag from Eren's mouth then untied his wrists. Eren whimpered, his hands flying down, but were caught by Levi. "Ah, ah, ah~ You're going to leave those there and we're gonna go out~"  
  
"O-Out? Where?" Eren questioned. Levi lifted a small remote up and smirked. "To a restaurant." He flicked the vibrator on, making Eren gasp and arch his back up. Levi's smirk widened. "Better go get ready." He said, climbing off of Eren. He shut the vibrator off. "Make sure you look nice." He instructed before walking out, leaving Eren there as a hot mess.  
  
Eren panted and whined as he slowly got up and went to go get ready.  
  
         -Later-  
  
Eren and Levi climbed out of Levi's car ans walked into the restaurant. Eren held Levi's hand tightly as Levi talked to the woman who ended up leading them to their table. Levi's other hand was in his pocket, secretly playing with the small remote. Eren tried to ignore the feeling of his body getting hotter and hotter as the thing moved around inside of him. He gasped as the vibrator rubbed up against his prostate.  
  
"L-Levi......." He whimpered as they were seated at a table. Levi was sat across from him. "Yes?" Levi said as he picked up the menu. He flipped through it, secretly turning the vibrator up more. Eren squirmed around. "L-Levi, please......"  
  
"Do you need something, Eren?" Levi said, hiding the smirk that wanted to show as he watches Eren move around. "Y-You know...." He moaned. He just couldn't stay still. Levi turned it up more, making Eren gasp. "A-Ah!" Eren cried out. He rested his head on the table and looked at his crotch, panting heavily. He glanced at Levi with a needy look on his face. "I-I'm sorry...... Please.... Take it off, turn it off..... I want to cum...... Fuck me....!" Eren begged, not caring they were in public. He just wanted release.  
  
"You've been a bad boy. I don't think you deserve it." Levi said, going back to looking at the menu.  
  
"I-I'll be g-g-good! Pleeeeeeeease!"  
  
"Now, Eren. You know I hate begging." Levi said, not even sparing Eren a glance. Eren couldn't take it. He needed to do something to Levi to get him to cave in.  
  
Getting an idea, he brought his leg up and pressed his foot to Levi's front. This action caught Levi off guard. Eren pressed down and rubbed up and down. Levi looked at him as Eren stared back with a hot, lusty look on his face. "L-Levi...." He rubbed faster. Levi bit his lip to bite back a moan as he glared at Eren. Eren smirked, not the least bit effected by the look. "I'll suck you~ And you can fuck me as hard as you want as long as you want. All you have to do is take me to the bathroom~" Eren tried to persuade him, rubbing faster. Levi scoffed, a little disgusted. "As if I'd fuck someone in a public bathroom. Do you know how much filth there probably is? Gross."  
  
Eren rolled his eyes, refusing to give up. "OK, we can go back out to your car~ Anywhere is fine to me~"  
  
"You sound like a damn slut, or a prostitute." Levi commented. Eren huffed in annoyance. "Leviiiiiiii! Pleeeeeeeease!" He begged. Eren slowly slid out of his seat and down to his knees under the table.  
  
"Oi, brat. What are you doing?" Levi asked as he watched him, but Eren didn't respond, instead crawling so he sat right in front of Levi. He slowly undid his pants, unbuttoning them and pulled his boxers down a little. He pulled Levi's member out and gave it a slow, long lick. When he got to the tip, he tongued the slit. He lowered his mouth onto the tip and began sucking hard. He could hear Levi's breathing change as it became more like short breaths and gasping.  
  
Eren ran his tongue across the slit and sucked faster, bobbing his head faster. He brought his hand up and wrapped it around what was not in his mouth. He pumped as he bobbed his head, sucking hard. He felt Levi's hand run through his hair as he gripped it and thrusted into his mouth a little. Eren allowed Levi to fuck his mouth. Levi thrusted fast and deep. Just as he was about to cum, Eren quickly pulled away to stop him. Levi growled and looked under the table at Eren as his pants were buttoned up again.  
  
Eren smirked and went back to his seat. As punishment for the cock block, Levi turned the vibrator up all the way, making Eren cry out in pleasure. He stuck the remote back in his pocket and stood up, going to Eren's side of the table and grabbing his arm to drag him off to the bathroom.  
  
When they were there, Levi shoved Eren in and shut the door behind them. In seconds, Eren was against the wall, his pants and boxers gone and Levi's pants unbuttoned, his throbbing cock springing free. He pulled the vibrator out of Eren and removed the ring. He put the ring in his pocket and the vibrator in Eren's mouth to keep him quiet.  
  
Eren moaned and tilted his head back as Levi thrusted up into him. Levi didn't go gentle as he pounded into Eren hard. If it weren't for the vibrator, the whole restaurant would hear what they were doing. Levi thrusted and thrusted, not once slowing down.  
  
It wasn't long until both him and Eren were cumming, him deep in Eren and Eren on both of their chests. Eren panted hard, dropping the vibrator, leaning against Levi who held him up, his body finally feeling better. Levi gently kissed and sucked on his neck until there was a love bruise there. He pulled away and looked into Eren's eyes.  
  
"You're mine, got that, you shitty brat?" He said in a low voice. Eren nodded, still panting. Levi kissed him. He thrusted into Eren, making him gasp, his lips parting. Levi used it as a chance to slide his tongue in and wrap it with Eren's.  
  
Unfortunately for them, they heard a knock and pulled away, turning their heads just in time to see a little boy open the door. The boy stopped when he saw them and Eren's eyes went wide in horror while Levi kept his usual look.  
  
"Mommy!!!" The boy shouted.  
  
"..... Well, fuck, this is awkward."


End file.
